


Англия всегда возвращается

by Nickytheimp



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickytheimp/pseuds/Nickytheimp
Summary: На Нассау больше нет ни губернатора, ни закона. И лейтенанта Макгроу это совершенно не радует.





	Англия всегда возвращается

Утро выдалось обманчиво тихим. Ни грохота выстрелов, ни скрежета сабель, ни криков раненых. Ничего, что бы хоть как-то намекало на события вчерашней ночи. Казалось, что город жил своей обычной жизнью. 

Их небольшая делегация забаррикадировалась в таверне и ждала, когда до них доберется толпа головорезов. Джеймс оторвался от созерцания догорающей хибары по ту сторону улицы, которая попала под чью-то горячую руку, и окинул людей взглядом. Большинство из них, кроме капитана Адамса и пары старших офицеров, были мальчишками, которые едва ли не впервые надели форму и отчаянно пытались спрятать страх за показной решимостью. Если битва и будет, то закончится она очень быстро.

Джеймс надеялся на эту встречу с губернатором. Для того, чтобы заручиться его поддержкой. Для того, чтобы узнать как можно больше о пиратах Нассау. Но в первую очередь для того, чтобы посмотреть в глаза человеку, который ради быстрой наживы с такой легкостью предавал свою страну. От этой встречи во многом зависело будущее колонии, да и его собственное. Джеймс снова перевел взгляд на обгоревшие руины хибары. Теперь ему казалось, что это дотлевает их с Томасом безрассудный план.

Еще вчера Нассау был настолько спокоен, насколько может быть спокойным город, фактически находящийся под властью пиратов. Этой ночью он взорвался быстрой и жестокой вспышкой насилия. Причиной всему, конечно же, стали деньги. Губернатор Томпсон не сошелся в сумме взятки с одним из капитанов, спор пошел на повышенных тонах, страсти начали накаляться. Последнее, что он видел, — толпа вооруженных пиратов, направлявшихся к дому губернатора. Адамс едва ли не силой удержал его от того, чтобы броситься за ними, и вместо этого приволок в заброшенную таверну на окраине города.

В боковую дверь постучали, и на звук повернулся десяток дул.

— Откройте, это Уилкинс, — послышался приглушенный голос с той стороны. 

Разведчика втащили внутрь, а дверь снова забаррикадировали. Уилкинс без формы был неотличим от любого из жителей Нассау, разве что лицо было белым, как мел, и глаза ошалело бегали из стороны в сторону.

— Тебя только за смертью посылать. Ну, узнал, что там произошло? — проворчал капитан.

— Они… они убили семью губернатора. Жену и девятилетнего сына. Просто вытащили их из постели… выволокли на улицу…. перерезали глотки прямо у него на глазах… Говорят, они смеялись и бросали в него монеты. Кричали ему, чтобы забирал свои деньги. 

— Что с самим губернатором? Он тоже мертв?

— Его отпустили, чтобы он рассказал всем о случившемся. Чтобы все вокруг знали, кому именно принадлежит Нассау. Говорят, он покинул остров на первом попавшемся судне.

— Ублюдки, — Джеймс в ярости сжал кулаки. Странно, но его злила не столько сама жестокая расправа над беззащитными женщиной и ребенком, сколько ее дерзость. Кучка головорезов смеялась в лицо огромной империи, а та была бессильна ответить. — Мы не можем это так оставить.

Капитан одарил его уничижительным взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Они с Джеймсом сразу невзлюбили друг друга. Напыщенного дурака из богатой семьи злило, что экспедицию возглавляет безродный выскочка-лейтенант. Джеймса же раздражал весь напыщенный дурак в целом, который ни черта не смыслил ни в морском деле, ни в командовании.

— Дальше, — потребовал Адамс. 

— Форт пока что наш. Там окопался небольшой гарнизон, человек пятьдесят или около того. Но я слышал, что его собираются брать штурмом уже сегодня. 

— Что с кораблем? Баркасами? Мы сможем попасть на борт?

— Корабли они пока что не трогают. Торговцы сейчас бегут отсюда, как крысы, забирая все, что могут унести. И им никто не мешает. 

— Отлично, значит и у нас есть шанс отсюда убраться. 

— Вы тоже собираетесь просто трусливо сбежать, как те крысы? Даже не попытаетесь что-то предпринять, чтобы отбить Нассау? Позволите им безнаказанно плюнуть себе в лицо и утретесь? — Джеймс понимал, что сейчас перегибает палку, но ему уже было плевать. В нем начинала бурлить ярость, унять которую было не так-то просто. Да и не хотелось. Он не потерпит, чтобы шайка бандитов или этот трусливый кретин окончательно похоронили их с Томасом труд. Идею, на алтарь которой он, возможно, положил собственное будущее. Нет, он доведет дело до конца, даже если эту проклятую колонию придется выжечь напрочь, прежде чем создавать на ней новый мир.

Адамс злобно выпучил глаза и раскраснелся, словно омар. По лицу было видно, что он явно не ожидал подобной дерзости. Остальные присутствующие молча наблюдали за происходящим, не смея вставить слово или произвести хоть звук. Неуютную тишину в таверне разбавляли только доносившиеся с улицы ликующие крики и хохот.

— Лейтенант Макгроу, возможно вы еще не осознали этого, но колония захвачена опасными головорезами, которых здесь сотни, а ее губернатор сбежал в неизвестном направлении, — наконец заговорил Адамс таким тоном, словно имел дело с неразумным ребенком. — И как же, позвольте спросить, вы собираетесь ее отбить, чтобы сохранить честь Англии? Наверняка у вас уже есть план. Так просветите же нас.

Закончив, Адамс победоносно скрестил руки на груди, видимо считая свои аргументы исчерпывающими. Все, кто сейчас находился в таверне, смотрели на Джеймса. Большинство с непониманием или испугом, но были и те, чьи глаза светились интересом. Значит, шанс еще есть.

— Мы можем присоединиться к гарнизону в форте, пока тот еще не захватили. На корабле остаются более сотни человек. Часть их них пойдет с нами. Остальные отправятся за подмогой в Чарльзтаун. Губернатор Южной Каролины поддержит нас, если сказать ему, что он может одним махом разделаться с пиратами Нассау. Мы будем использовать пушки форта, чтобы держать на прицеле пиратские корабли в бухте и тянуть время переговорами до прибытия подмоги. Провизии там хватит на несколько недель, а больше нам и не потребуется, — Джеймс говорил все сбивчивее, чувствуя, что интерес в глазах людей угасает с каждым его словом.

— Вы явно бредите, лейтенант. Я не стану посылать своих людей на верную смерть ради этого проклятого Богом острова. И уж тем более ради того, чтобы вы смогли по возвращении в Лондон порадовать своего друга лорда Гамильтона. Если бы не его дружба и влияние, я бы давно разжаловал вас и приказал выпороть, как обычного матроса.

Упоминание имени Томаса неприятно кольнуло. К счастью для Джеймса, Адамс, похоже, был не в курсе, в каких именно отношениях сейчас были младший и старший Гамильтоны. И насколько малым из-за этого стало влияние Томаса в Лондоне. От отчаяния Джеймс решил пустить в ход свой последний аргумент. 

— Если вы сейчас уйдете, капитан, то дадите им понять, что Англию может победить любая толпа вооруженных бандитов. Что ее закон — ничто. Что достаточно хорошенько ее припугнуть, и она сбежит, скуля и поджимая хвост. Что…

Договорить ему не дал звон разбитого стекла и влетевший в окно булыжник. Военная школа давала о себе знать — напуганные мальчишки мгновенно превратились в офицеров и заняли оборонительные позиции.

— Эй, в таверне, есть что выпить? — глупая шутка сопровождалась дружным хохотом. — Не стесняйтесь, девчонки, мы вас не обидим. Только пощупаем немного. 

— Угомонись, Вейн, — осадил шутника другой, более серьезный голос, — мы же мирные люди и не хотим кровопролития. Если, конечно, эти джентльмены сами его не начнут.

Адамс обвел взглядом своих подчиненных, и Джеймс невольно проследил его взгляд. Напряженные лица покрылись испариной, и люди стали похожи на замершие в глупых позах восковые фигуры. Казалось, что они даже забыли, как дышать. Наконец капитан перевел взгляд на Джеймса и невесело усмехнулся.

— Возможно, вы и правы, лейтенант. Возможно, сейчас Англия бежит, поджимая хвост. Но вы не понимаете одного — Англия всегда возвращается. Рано или поздно. И сюда она тоже вернется. Уилкинс, сооруди мне белый флаг, да поживее.

Остаток пути до Англии Джеймс провел, почти не выходя из своей каюты. Он не хотел видеться с командой и тем более с Адамсом. Остальных такое положение дел, по всей видимости, вполне устраивало. Он думал о том, как расскажет Томасу о своем фиаско, и о том, насколько тяжелее станет их борьба. Англия непременно вернется на Нассау, но каким именно будет это возвращение? И какая роль в нем будет отведена им?


End file.
